1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a packaging device for module.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal module, a backlight module, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal module or the backlight module, after being manufactured, are packaged in a package box and then shipped to a corresponding assembling station with the box. Commonly used package boxes include cartons and plastic boxes. Plastic boxes have better structures and low prices, but show poor cushioning performance so that cushioning devices must be additionally provided inside the boxes to effect cushioning. Materials that are commonly used for the cushioning devices are foaming substances, such as expandable polyethylene (EPE) and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA).
As shown in FIG. 1, a package cushioning device 100 for a liquid crystal module or a backlight module is illustrated, comprising a cushioning bottom board 102, two cushioning side boards 104 that are mounted on the cushioning bottom board 102 and arranged at two ends of the cushioning bottom board 102, and three positioning cushioning boards 106 that are mounted on the cushioning bottom board 102 and arranged, in a spaced manner, between the two cushioning side boards 104. The two cushioning side boards 104 are both provided with a plurality of spaced receiving slots 105. The three positioning cushioning boards 106 are all provided with a plurality of positioning slots 107 corresponding to the receiving slots 105. To set up, the liquid crystal modules or the backlight modules (not shown) are fit into the receiving slots 105 and the positioning slots 107.
However, this type of packaging device has a complicated structure and the cushioning materials used are of high prices. In addition, during transportation, due to acceleration or abrupt stop of vehicles, the liquid crystal module or the backlight module is acted upon by an external force to compress the package cushioning device, which undergoes elastic deformation to cushion the external force. However, it is hard for the compressed portion of the cushioning material to spring back, leading to deterioration of the cushioning performance and incapable of being repeated use. The value of recycling is low and it is hard to control cost. It is thus quite apparent that it is a challenge to the present inventor and those devoted themselves to the art to provide a simplified packaging device for liquid crystal module or backlight module that realizes positioning and cushioning for the liquid crystal module or the backlight module during the shipping thereof and also overcomes high cost, complicated structure, and insignificant cushioning performance of the conventional packaging devices for liquid crystal modules or backlight modules.